1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a foamed laminate, more particularly to a process for manufacturing a foamed laminate which has a plurality of colors, alternating ridges and ridge-confined grooves.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
A conventional pair of slippers generally has insoles each of which has a single color and is made of a flat foamed sheet. Since the slipper insoles are flat, they have no ventilating effect when a person wears the slippers. Since the slipper insoles have only one color, they are not attractive or pleasing to the eye.